


First Time

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: Crypto's first time is shared with you.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Kudos: 30





	First Time

Your date with Crypto couldn’t have gone better. The Apex Games were closed for maintenance as a certain someone had dropped Skull Town into the ocean. You had both opted to order takeout and watch movies for the night, talking about the possibilities for the Games and your lives together. You hadn’t been together long. There had been a connection between you for a long time, but Crypto was reluctant to bring anyone into his life. You still weren’t sure about his whole life story, but you knew the metal came off and so did his facade. 

Crypto was incredibly sweet and gentle with you. He often left his oversized coat over your shoulders, knowing you neglected to wear warm enough clothing. You had done your best to make him feel as comfortable as possible. You tried to remain respectful of his personal matters and didn’t ask questions about the drone, his prosthetic, or his burnt fingertips. He had told you once that the Syndicate wanted him dead, joking that they probably cheered at each of his deaths in the game. 

Crypto had placed lazy kisses on your head all night as you cuddled together on the couch, watch the latest sci-fi movie. As the movie ended, Crypto put a gentle hand on your face, pulling you in for a kiss. All of the kisses that had been chaste, this felt like a real first kiss. His moist, soft lips pressed against yours with an urging you hadn't felt from him before, opening a little and you did the same in response, feeling his tongue suddenly flicker out across your bottom lip before entering your mouth. For a moment, he moaned into your mouth, tongues moving slowly against one another and his lips varying in pressure as he seemed to move back and forth slightly, almost in a rhythm. Your hands were on his back, moving up to his neck, stroking his hair softly as he gave you a passionate kiss that left you both breathing hard when he broke it off.

For a moment, you stayed like that, breathing and smiling. You could smell his cologne, heavy on his chest. He smelled clean, faintly like the lemon he enjoyed in his drinks. He kissed you again, shorter this time but even more passionate. You returned it, feeling your head floating off somewhere where the only thing that existed was you and him. There were no Apex Games. There was no Syndicate hunting him. Your families were alive and well, the world was quiet and Crypto was smiling. You felt his lips move onto your jawline and bite it softly, immediately followed by a kiss and another further up to the top of your neck below your ear. Without even thinking about it, you lightly bit the side of his neck. Crypto moaned and chuckled softly.

"Do that again," he said almost breathlessly.  
You did, further down this time. There was no giggle, only a long, quiet moan. It might have been nothing really, but to you, it was the most erotic sound you'd ever heard him make so far. Crypto muttered something under his breath in his native tongue. 

"That feels good," he whispered. "No one's ever bitten me before..."

You kissed further down the side of his neck while he kept his face near your ear, hearing every little sound he was making. It was almost impossible to believe you were making him breathe like that. You bit him a bit harder when you reached the point where his neck curved into his shoulder. He moaned even louder.  
You bit him again and he gasped. For a moment, you thought you'd hurt him, a slew of apologizes flying from your lips, but when you looked, he was smiling and biting his bottom lip. When he saw you looking, he hummed deeply in his chest and kissed your lips again, deep and slow. When he stopped, he looked you in the eye.

"You are okay with all of this, right?" You couldn't help but smile about him asking. Even now, it was nice to know he was considering your feelings. You nodded in response, smiling sweetly at his dark eyes. He spoke again,

"Y/n, I am really turned on. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this."

Crypto stood, towering above you. You spied a slight bulge growing in his plaid pajama pants. He offered you his hand and pulled you in the direction of his bedroom. You didn’t live together, but you knew where his things were. Crypto opened the door gently and turned on the soft, yellow light. The room was messy, even by Crypto’s standards, and it smelled like metal and old coffee. He muttered an apology, kicking some papers across the floor, creating you a path to the bed. It was covered in messy blue sheets and a single comforter with a single blue pillow. You thought you’d have to get him a cozier bedspread. When he neared the bed, he looked at you. 

“I- uh... I’ve never done this before.” He said, a blush forming on his tan skin. 

You smiled at him and walked through the mess, wrapping your arms around his waist. He was a few inches taller than you and skinny, but his arms were toned and strong, speckled with implants. You held his face and cooed “That’s okay, we’ll go nice and slow, I’ll take care of you.” 

Crypto smiled, giving you a quick kiss before lowering himself into the bed. You sat next to him and he pulled you to him, kissing you deeply. Your fingers found the hem of his plain, grey t-shirt, pulling it gently over his head. Crypto’s breath caught in his throat as your fingers moved over his breastplate. You gave him a reassuring look and he nodded. Averting his gaze, Crypto slowly stripped away the metal plate. The flesh beneath it was soft and warm. Your eyes soaked in the sight of his abs and pectorals. You didn’t imagine him to be so fit, but maybe the Apex Games had made him so. You moved your hands to his jaw, tracing a finger over the rough edge. His face hardened for a moment and you feared that you had gone too far. After a moment, his face relaxed and he explained that the metal was embedded in his skin, it would be too painful to take it off. You nodded in understanding. 

Crypto looked at you admiringly, kissing you gently before pulling your shirt over your head. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of your breasts. You smiled and stood to slide off your pants, revealing your panties. Crypto’s stares gave you courage as you pushed him gently onto his back in the bed. You leaned in and bit the side of his neck again, rewarded by a low moan before you started to kiss downwards towards the hollow in his neck. He kept his hands on the back of your head, gently grasping locks of hair. You continued kissing down his chest, pausing to gently trace his abs with one finger. Crypto sighed softly at the touch. It was so rare for him to remove his breastplate, let alone to feel the touch of flesh instead of metal. You let your breasts brush the bulge growing in his boxers as you placed a few deep kisses on his stomach. Stealing a glance, you could see that Crypto’s eyes closed, his face still. You wished you could see his beautiful, dark eyes watching you. 

You slid your hand over his bulge, kneading gently. Crypto’s eyelids fluttered and he looked down at you with a new type of longing. You smiled back at him a bit wickedly and placed a kiss on the tip of his clothed cock. Gently, you gripped the hem of his pajama pants, letting your fingernails scrape his skin, and pulled them down, taking the black boxers with them. Crypto exhaled deeply as his member became exposed to the cool air. You took a moment to admire it, gently circling the gathering precum around his purple head. Looking Crypto in the eye, you ran your tongue from the trimmed base, savoring the way the veins rippled across your tongue. Crypto groaned deeply, gripping your hair a bit harder. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” You cooed. He nodded slowly in response, breathing a little harder. 

You smiled, relieved that he was enjoying your touch. Crypto shifted under you, drawing his cock a bit closer to your face. You took the hint and slipped the head into your mouth, sucking deeply. Crypto groaned, hips rising, forcing his cock a bit deeper into your mouth. You let the tip slide out of your mouth with a soft pop, taking a moment to run your tongue from the base back towards the top. You could feel Crypto’s eyes locked on you as you gripped his cock at the base. You gave him a knowing smile and slowly slid his cock as far in as you could stand, savoring the way the clean taste made your mouth water. Crypto moaned your name and gripped your hair tightly, drawing his cock out of your mouth before sliding back in.  
You moaned gently around his cock, allowing him to fuck your mouth. Feeling your acceptance, Crypto became a bit bolder, quickening his pace to elicit more pleasure. 

"Fu-u-uck, y/n! Your mouth feels so good." He groaned. The tone of his voice drove you crazy and you only withdrew when he was breathing heavily, Between kisses to his face, neck, and chest, you managed to maneuver him so he was now on top of you. 

"Are you okay with this?" Crypto whispered, biting his bottom lip as you looked up at him, fingering the hem of your panties.

"Help me take these off," you said. Your intentions were obvious to him.

He wordlessly ran his half-metallic hand over your breasts, pausing to give one a gentle squeeze. Crypto ran his hand down your stomach and to your panties peeling them off slowly as he watched your creamy rounded thighs come into view. He swooped down suddenly, kissing your thighs firmly before licking the flesh and sucking on it. You moaned softly and eyed the forming welt. Crypto moved his gaze to your bare cunt. You felt a little shy, Crypto’s groans of pleasure had went waves of need through your body. Your nipples were stiff and cunt aching for his touch.  
He looked at you and you returned his look shyly. He placed his palms against your inner thighs and groped firmly. Your eyes rolled back and closed as you couldn't help but arch your back and moan. He squeezed again, several times, hands moving from near your knees and slowly up your inner thighs. It wasn't long before you were squirming and rolling your hips a little.  
You managed to look up at him, eyes half-closed, breathing still a little quick and shallow and murmured, "Please?" you accentuated the plea with one final roll of your hips.

Crypto smiled down at you. Something about his look seemed nervous, but he quickly masked it with cool contemplation. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, drawing your lips into his, gently nipping the bottom one as he moved into position. You moaned quietly against his lips as you felt his tip brush against the wet entrance to your pussy. Crypto continued to kiss you hungrily, trailing his fingers down your body to your aching core. He moaned deep in his chest as his non-prosthetic fingers brushed your wet entrance. You gasped at the coolness of the metal prosthetic. Crypto drew a few lazy circles on your clit, causing you to raise your hips to meet his hand. He dipped his fingers down, pushing one metal and one flesh finger through your entrance. 

You broke away from Crypto’s mouth, moaning as his fingers filled you. He studied your face, watching your reaction as he slowly fingered your wet cunt. You turned your face to the side, a little shy. He said something in his native tongue and you looked at him questioningly. Before you could ask a question, Crypto kissed you again. This time, it was heavy. He kissed you with a hot desire that elicited moans from you. You wrapped your fingers in his thick, black hair, tugging gently. Crypto grunted against your lips and withdrew his fingers from your sex. You whimpered at the absent, empty feeling as your walls clutched air. Crypto shifted above you and gripped his throbbing cock with a large hand. You smiled to yourself at the sight of precum dribbling on his tip. 

Crypto positioned himself at your entrance and pushed your walls as his cock filled your tight cunt. You moaned loudly. You had never felt this full. You could feel Crypto’s cock twitch against your walls. He drew out slowly and slid in again, groaning and muttering in his mother tongue. You both stayed still like this for a few moments, Crypto’s cock buried deep in your cunt, your hands in his hair. In the corner of your eye, you could see his arms trembling while supporting himself in this position. 

“Keep going.” You whisper breathlessly. 

Crypto looked you in the eye, something stirring inside him. He began to work his cock inside you, drawing almost all of the way out before pushing all the way in. The sensation drove you crazy. You wanted him to fuck you hard, giving and taking pleasure from you. You wanted to feel his large cock deep inside you, filling you with his seed. You began to beg him quietly. 

“P-please, Crypto,” you breathed. “You can go a little faster.” 

Crypto deeply hummed in his chest. The sound made you close your eyes and smile a little. You took one hand from his hair and stroked his face. Crypto kissed you gently, drawing his member halfway out. You whimpered in disappointment and was met with a hard thrust. You gasped, the thrust surprising you. You moaned Crypto’s name, running your nails down his back as he fucked you tirelessly.  
When his breath became ragged, you looked to his face. His eyes were locked on your combined sexes, soaking in the sight of his wet cock entering and exiting your tight cunt. 

“I- I” he stuttered. “I think I'm going to-” 

You moaned in response, pulling Crypto’s mouth to yours. You kissed him hard, biting his lip as he pounded your cunt. His thrusts quickened until he finished with a final slam of his hips to yours. You groaned, throwing your head back, digging your nails into Crypto’s muscular shoulders as his thick cum filled you. Crypto groaned loudly, body shaking as he came. He collapsed onto you, head falling next to yours. You kissed his face, whimpering as his quickly deflating cock slipped out of you. You stroked his hair gently, listening to his hard breathing soften. He shifted his sweaty body so he was beside you, pulling you to his chest, muttering sweet words. Crypto placed a large hand on the back of your head, stroking your hair, whispering his thanks. You smiled and kissed the tip of his chin as his eyelids fluttered closed.


End file.
